


Issues of the Father

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [31]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Flash Fic, Gen, No Dialogue, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Raven's thoughts about her daddy issues.
Series: Completed Works [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 3





	Issues of the Father

Raven frowned as she was being reminded of her father, Trigon. 

She hated that he had ruined her life before she was even born. 

She _hated_ him. 

She really _hated_ him. 

She hated the fact that her mother had to suffer with the birth of her because of her father. 

Raven felt bad for her mother as she knew that the woman had to suffer because of the _damned_ demon!

She really _hated_ him and that was all she could think about. 

She could only think about her hatred for her father because of the fact that he ruined her life. 

Raven had dedicated her life to not being her father's weapon and she will continue to fight against her father until she had complete control over her own destiny. 


End file.
